


Coming Undone

by kozumeshouyou



Series: KenHina Collection [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KenHina + Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

“What do you mean gone?” Kenma asked, disbelieving that this conversation was even happening.

It wasn’t possible that Shouyou was gone. He couldn’t be, he just couldn’t. 

Kenma barely heard Sugawara take in a shaking breath before explaining how Shouyou had gotten into an accident on his way home after practice. How his head had hit the concrete causing far too much brain damage.

“I just thought you should know.” Sugawara said, voice quiet. 

Kenma nodded, forgetting that he couldn’t be seen, but what was he supposed to say? Nothing he said would make a difference.

Shouyou was gone. He’d never see Shouyou again. Never get pointless texts throughout the day about stupid things that Shouyou’s angry setter did. Never talk over skype until the early hours of the morning about everything and nothing. Shouyou’s smile would never be directed at him again, amber eyes would never meet his own.

Kenma couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t breathe.

Gasping for air Kenma leaned against the side of the gym, heart racing in his chest before he slowly slid down the wall, shaking hands threading through his hair. 

Pulling, tugging, trying to feel anything other than panic. 

Kenma didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, just knew that when Kuroo finally found him, he was wonderfully numb.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
